Freedom-Striker/Liberator: Vacation - Part III of III
Plot Freedom-Striker is driving himself half-mad tracking down the many hosts of The Unborn and Liberator is doing the same thing trying to deal "justice" in the world - eventually the two decide a vacation is in order and decide to head off to a ski-resort: yet even on vacation the two can't seem to get past their obsessions with Striker seeing The Unborn's influence at every doorstep and Liberator seeing potential crime at every turn. Yet when young couples start being found brutally murdered by what appears to be a mythical Wild-Man the dynamic duo's fears may prove to be more than just paranoia after all.. Heroes (kind of) Freedom-Striker Liberator Villains Wild-Men (aggressive subtype) Story Act I The scene opens to Freedom-Striker and Liberator laying in a cave, the duo wake to find themselves wrapped in animal-furs and their wound mysteriously bandaged Liberator: what the-? Strike? Freedom-Striker (sitting up): shh.. look.. Freedom-Striker points to another resident of the cave, it resembles the yeti that attacked them but had no beard and was smaller - it also seemed to be far more gentle as it tended to a fire, or rather a fire it was clearly having trouble starting in the first place Liberator: think it's dangerous? Freedom-Striker: I think this thing saved our lives.. Liberator: ..why? it was trying to kill us back there.. Freedom-Striker: come on Phoenix, this isn't the same yeti.. I think we should at least try and communicate.. Liberator: ..I give up.. this is *****ed up.. go ahead.. Freedom-Striker (cautiously calling over to the Wild-Man): hey.. fuzzy.. listen.. uh.. we appreciate the help and all but maybe you can explain why your friend was trying to kill us? The Wild-Man turns to the duo and tilts its head - its fur is slightly darker than the other yeti but not as thick and its eyes are deep blue. Wild-Man (showing scars on its arm): me no friend of other kin.. other kin hurt me.. Liberator (blinking): oh great.. it talks.. Freedom-Striker: quiet Phoenix.. so.. the other one? it's bad? Wild-Man: we no bad or good, we not like people - other kin just angry.. when he get angry he kill.. and kill.. and kill.. Liberator (frowning): sounds bad to me.. Freedom-Striker: hmm.. okay, I get it.. but what made him so mad? what did we do to him? Wild-Man: you lock him in cage, take his blood.. now he take your blood.. me try to tell him we not like people.. then he hurt me.. Liberator: blood? they took his blood? Freedom-Striker (narrowing his eyes): I think I get what's happening here.. someone was experimenting on this wild-man.. but they must of been real lousy scientists cause he got loose.. an eye for an eye.. blood for blood.. Liberator: well, he's dead now.. so that's that.. Wild-Man: he not dead.. Freedom-Striker: how do you-? Suddenly a loud howl is heard from outside, still a fair distance away but enough to echo through the cave Wild-Man: me smell him.. he coming.. and he angry.. Act II Freedom-Striker and Liberator get up, they are still weak and not ready for a fight despite the sound of the yeti getting closer Wild-Man: you go.. me stop him.. Freedom-Striker: ..you? but why? Wild-Man: me not want people to die anymore.. me no want to hide.. Liberator: ..then we're staying too.. Wild-Man: you risk lives.. you no run.. you not like other humans.. Freedom-Striker: tell us about it.. They discussion is cut short as the large yeti enters the cave, shaking snow off his form as he roars again - hitting his chest much like an enraged gorrilla and snarling Wild-Man (blocking the way): no.. you not welcome.. you leave.. The large yeti responds by leaping at the other wild-man and slashing it fiercely with his claws, the wild-man falls down and the larger male beats his chest again in a display of power: until he is distracted as a rock is tossed at his head. Freedom-Striker: hey furball! remember us?! The large yeti narrows his eyes and snarls again - uttering his first word Yeti: ..KILL!! The yeti leaps at Striker but is knocked aside as the other wild-man charges at him, the two battle each other but the larger yeti quickly gains the upper-hand. Yeti: Why? why you help humans? Wild-Man: ..because we not like you, we not hurt, we not kill, we just want to live.. Yeti (growling): you weak, you stupid.. me kill you! Suddenly a gunshot rings through the cave as Liberator pulls out a small pistol from one of her boots, the laser burns a scar in the Yeti's arm and he roars - tossing the other wild-man into Striker as he rushes at Liberator: she takes aim and narrows her eyes. Liberator: see you in hell, you filthy son of a **** (she opens fire - blasting into the yeti's chest and he falls down dead on the floor mere inches from where she sits) Freedom-Striker: you know, you could of used that back in the resort.. Liberator: I was distracted, okay? Freedom-Striker just shakes his head and looks to the wild-man that aided them Freedom-Striker: are you alright? Wild-Man: ..me live.. you go now.. Freedom-Striker: come with us.. Wild-Man (looking to the yeti's corpse): me had enough killing.. me want to be alone.. Freedom-Striker (nodding): ..I understand Act III The next scene opens to Freedom-Striker and Liberator driving down a road leading from the resort - the two are still in civilian attire and injured but are recovering well thanks to the aid of the wild-man in the cave Liberator: ..you think she'll find peace now? Freedom-Striker: what makes you think it was a she? Liberator: I dunno.. I just think that.. still, you think it'll be safe? Freedom-Striker: hard to say really Phoenix, I hope so.. we owe that wild-man our lives - at least we got rid of the main problem.. Liberator: I'm not so sure we did.. Freedom-Striker: come again..? Liberator: sure, we slayed the monster and saved the day but let's face it Strike - a lot of people got killed, including officers of the law - countless lives are in ruin.. and somewhere out there someone is responsible for all this.. Freedom-Striker (thinking): ..someone.. or something.. Liberator: ..and you need to ask yourself, why? why would scientists be experimenting on wild-men? I mean I would never of believed any of this unless I saw it with my own eyes.. so how'd they know? I mean they couldn't of just randomly caught the thing - someone knew these things existed and was intent on finding something.. Freedom-Striker: but what? Liberator: I don't know.. that's what's bugging me.. Freedom-Striker: hmm.. we'll find out Phoenix.. we'll find out.. Liberator (thinking): yeah, that's what I'm afraid off.. Act IV The scene shifts to a large underground bunker with a round black table, eight figures sit in darkness - each one resting on what appear to be executive-style chairs: next to each figure is a v-net feed showing a particular superhuman battle - some on display show Blight fighting Omega-Skull and Sentry fighting Adam Man while another shows Freedom-Striker and Liberator in their previous battle with the yeti. The figures, all concealed by shadow, then speak with each member beginning as the other finishes, as if finishing each others sentences: Figure #1: they have fought well but they have also stumbled across our little secret.. Figure #2: this was inevitable and it matters not.. Figure #3: indeed, let the knowledge eat away at them - let them struggle to understand.. Figure #4: we have no time for such games Figure #5: we always have time for games.. Figure #6: enough - have we reached a decision? Figure #7: yes.. we have decided: Figure #8: we shall have to act.. '-END-' Category:Stories, Events and Realities Category:Inferno Pendragon